1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a support structure that supports a display module having a variable screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently known flat display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Generally, laminated layers of the display device may include a display panel including a thin film transistor layer and an emission layer, a polarization film on the display panel, and/or a touch screen panel (TSP). At the outmost portion of the display device, these layers are encapsulated by using a transparent window to prevent external moisture or oxygen from penetrating.
In the case of a flexible display device having a variable screen, the display device includes a wrappable or rollable display module, and when the display module is unrolled, a lower auxiliary structure partially supports the display module, and the screen shape is maintained, but if a user touches, pushes, or presses the screen, there may be damage caused to the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.